Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to protective cases for mobile or handheld electronic devices and in particular to protective cases that employ magnetic components that operate to secure the configuration of the case in a desired configuration or position.
Description of the Related Art
Protective cases for mobile devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, gaming devices, and the like are known in the art. Some of those cases have multiple configuration modes, such as the open or closed position and/or multiple viewing or typing configurations. Mechanical attachments, such as snaps, zippers, tabs, and/or slots have been used to secure the case in the desired configuration mode. Such mechanical attachments can be cumbersome and burdensome and overtime deteriorate with wear and tear of use. Some cases are also designed to fold-over themselves and thereby provide support to the device in different positions by virtue of the folded-configuration and do not employ additional mechanical attachments to actively secure those modes of use. Such cases, however, can also be unsatisfactory in that they can be amenable to being unintentionally disturbed, such as with a jolt or bump on a plane, train or automobile or when the user moves the case from location to location.
In order to facilitate or enhance the user experience, the inventors here recognized that there is a continuing need to improve the manner by which use configurations of a multi-mode use case can be secured.